Fear, Love, Hate, Suffering, and Redemptionan Anakin Skywalker Story
by CatsAndDogsAndBunnies
Summary: Anakin's life from his point of view. Follow him through the joys and trials of his life. This will incorporate Star Wars: The Clone Wars and the Original Trilogy. Readers decide if Anakin turns to the Dark Side or not! Rated T because of sexual references, minor language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own** _**Star Wars**_ **or any of the characters. Boy I wish I did! Then the** _ **Clone Wars**_ **would still be on air. Anyway, don't sue me please!**

 _A/N: This story idea was from my friend, I am merely helping her write this and revising it, so all the credit goes to her. Let us know your thoughts! And please REVIEW! It makes us so happy to know people are reading our stories! The only way we know if we have views is if readers like you REVIEW! Enjoy! :P_

 _~FangirlingHorserider_

Chapter One:

The Slave Boy

Some people say my life story is one filled with adventure, craziness, sadness, pain, suffering, and confusion. That is true, but it's also filled with much is love and joy hidden amongst the turmoil. Here is my life story...

I had first started out as a slave boy, scared and timid. Well, maybe not so timid, but you get the idea. I had big dreams for myself and my mother. I was going to free us from this awful planet called Tatooine. I'll never forget when I met Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-wan Kenobi. I had no clue how much they would influence my life, or that they were my key to freedom. They were very interesting people, and I liked them right away. I remember when my eyes first landed on Padmè; I was in love! She was an angel, a beautiful, wonderful being. I had never felt this emotion before, and I liked it.

Qui-gon, Obi Wan, and Padme had needed shelter from the storm, so I invited them to come to our quarters. It wasn't much, since I was a slave, but I hoped it would be enough. My mother wasn't so sure about it, but she welcomed them into our section anyway. I found out their ship crashed and they were stuck on this dustball. The wheels in my head started turning... How can I be of help to these people? Then it hit me, the pod-race! The only problem was… It was the Boonta Eve Classic, one of the hardest races. It took what seemed like forever to convince everyone of my "brilliant" plan, but I succeeded. I was buzzing with excitement! But there was another problem, I had never won a race before, let alone finish one! My pod racer wasn't exactly in working condition either. " _Hey, there's a first time for everything!"_ I thought.

I was so excited to be able to participate in the pod race. I knew for a fact I would not let the Jedi down. I would win, and I'd do it in style. Losing was definitely not an option. Winning this race meant freedom, and possibly Jedi training! No pressure, right?

The race was about to start; all the competitors lined up, adjusting last minute things on their pod-racers. I put on my helmet and goggles, turned my pod-racer on, and did some last-minute prep. I took deep, controlled breaths, waiting for the symbol to clang, signifying it was time to go. Then I heard a " _clang!" and_ everyone was off in a flash. Wait, my pod wasn't moving! I frantically flipped switches and turned levers, trying to find the problem. Sweat started running down my forehead. I vaguely heard shouts, cheering, and booing in the background, but I was so engrossed in my podracer it didn't register. After what seemed like an eternity (it was probably only two minutes), the engines spluttered to life! I slammed my foot down on the pedal and flew after my competition, and my freedom. I silently cursed, " _two minutes of lost time! I could be in the lead by now!"._ The sandy terrain flew past me in a blur as I weaved my way in and out of obstacles. I was solely focused on winning this race. " _YES!"_ I thought; I could see the tail-end of a racer! I slowly drew ahead from him. I could see more podracers up ahead. I pushed my pod racer to its max speed. I dashed past another racer, who, by the way, was very ugly. I only had two more people to pass! I rounded a corner, and started the third lap. I only had one lap left to pull ahead! My stomach went churned with adrenaline. Determination coursed through my body; I wasn't aware of anything except winning this race. Again, I willed my pod to go just a little faster; I was gaining on them! The racer in second place suddenly crashed off the course. For a fleeting moment I felt sorry for him, but that emotion was quickly demolished when I pulled up next to the top racer. He apparently didn't like that very much and pushed me off the course. I went flying off a ramp and into the air. I unconsciously used the Force to steady my racer, and I landed right in front of him. I smirked, starting to get cocky. But my moment of triumph didn't last long when something fell off my podracer and it started to slow down. The engines spluttered and smoke spewed from the rear. I started to panic, my freedom was right there in front of me! I couldn't lose now. I frantically tried to fix the problem as the guy in second started gaining on me. When I fixed the engine problem, the ugly guy was right next to me! He kept trying to push me out of the way with his podracer. But as he was doing that, his racer got stuck on mine, I felt a nudge from what I would soon learn was the Force telling me to pull to the right. That dislodged his pod from mine, and he spiralled off track into a rock. I pulled ahead and crossed the finish line, in first place. " _FREEDOM! YES!"_ I thought. That moment right there would change my life. I was now free! All I thought about was that I WON, I crossed the finish line first. It was shocking yet exhilarating!

Everyone broke out in thunderous applause. My mother, Qui-gon, and Padmè rushed to congratulate me. Padmè gave me a big hug, and I was pretty sure I was blushing and smiling like an idiot. My mom bent down to hug me also. Though I loved my mom, did she have to hug and kiss me in front of the beautiful girl and the Jedi? I made a face and gently leaned away. Qui-gon just smiled happily. I had won enough money for him to get a new ship! I hadn't let him down.

Qui-gon walked into our quarters. I looked up at him, wondering why in the world was he still here. I heard my mom sigh sadly. I looked back and forth between them wondering what was going on. Wait what, did I hear him right? Did he just say that I was no longer a slave? I was free? Pure excitement ran through me as I jumped up and down. Not only was I free but I was going to be trained as a Jedi! I remember thinking that dreams really do come true. I would learn the hard lesson later in life that even nightmares can come true. My mom smiled but I could tell there was sadness in her eyes. Why was she sad? Wasn't she free too?

I had wasted no time packing my things. Which didn't take very long, considering I didn't have much. All the while I was thinking of what it would be like to become a Jedi. I would be the best one of all time. I was bubbling just at the thought of it. My dream... Finally coming true. Then I wondered about my mother; Was she free too? Was she coming with me? Qui-gon didn't mention that detail, and let me tell you, It was a very important detail! My heart started to beat faster, I couldn't leave without my mother! I wouldn't!

I'll never forget the look on my mother's face when she told me she wasn't coming. I wanted to cry and hug her so tight, never letting go. My sweet mother was still a slave. Why couldn't the Jedi have done something to free her?! It was infuriating. I vowed to come back to free my mother once I became a powerful Jedi. I would not break that promise.

After a little while longer, I started to walk off with Qui-gon to the ship. I turned back around and ran to my mother, hugging her. I just couldn't go! I cried into her shoulder. How she did it, I'm still not sure. But she convinced me that she'd be alright and that we'd see each other again very soon.

Once on the ship, it was too late to change my mind. It was really happening. I was off to the Jedi temple. The whole ride I was thinking of my mother. Even when Padmè had come to visit me my thoughts were still on Mom. Obi-wan's reaction to me coming a long was quite amusing. He apparently thought Qui-gon had picked up "another stray" and that "he really needed to stop doing that!". I knew that I was going to be great friends with Kenobi, even though he wasn't thrilled about me coming. There was something about Obi-wan that intrigued me. I wanted to ask him a lot of questions about the Jedi life. But I was just too tired and worried to say anything. I fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

 _A/N: Ok, there's chapter one! Tell us what you think! ~FangirlingHorserider (editor)_

 _Wow, chapter one was so much fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy it. Now at the beginning my friend said that all the credit would go to me because it was my idea. But, I think she needs at least half the credit! If it wasn't for her the story wouldn't be as good. She fixes my spelling and grammar mistakes and makes the whole story run smoother. Couldn't be doing this without her! Honestly, this is my first time writing a Star Wars story. Wish me luck! -Country Girl- (writer)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The Jedi Temple

When I had opened my eyes, the ship had landed. I yawned and took a deep breath. We had finally arrived! Excitement and nervousness coursed through my body. I walked out of the ship with my new friends. Not sure what to expect I stayed close to Qui-gon. There was a crowd of strangers awaiting us; I would soon learn that they were Senators and the Chancellor. Another person who would change my life completely. And not for the better.

Qui-gon and Obi-wan hung back from the crowd as I kept following Padmè into the transport. I looked back, realizing they had stopped. Qui-gon gestured with his hand for me to keep going. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to leave them, but it looked like I didn't have a choice. Once we arrived at our destination I waited patiently in my room for something to happen. I thought I was coming here to train to be a Jedi, not wait around all day! Patience has never been my strong suit…

Hundreds of thoughts were going through my mind sporadically. " _How is my mother? Does she miss me? I miss her. Maybe I didn't make the right choice..."_ I barely knew anyone here and had no idea what was going on. " _What happened to Qui-gon? Why had he stayed behind? Where was Padmè?"_ I was so lonely. A few hours passed before Qui-gon called me into the Jedi Temple. I jumped at the opportunity to finally get out of my room. I went down the hall to find Padmè and tell her farewell until we met again. I was pretty sure that while I was training to become a Jedi I wouldn't have much spare time to visit her.

When I walked into the room, the Queen told me she had sent Padmè out on an errand. I was so disappointed! The Queen promised to tell her that I came by, but it still wasn't the same. I nodded before I walked back out of the room and started on my way to the Jedi temple.

I was a ball of nerves by the time I got to the Jedi temple and had met up with Qui-gon and Obi-wan. My blasted mind kept thinking of every possible thing to make me nervous and afraid. I was thinking of how much I missed Mom, what it'd be like to meet the Jedi Council, what were they going to do to me, and if I was going to start my training to become a Jedi. I really hoped I was going to, because I frankly didn't like waiting and I had waited long enough. By long enough it had been one day. What can I say? I was a very impatient child, and I'm _still_ impatient! Now that I look back on it, I feel very bad for Obi-wan having to put up with my rebellion. Ok, back to my story.

We walked up to these big, elegant doors. They slid open when we approached them. We walked in and before me I saw several Jedi sitting in red, round, cushioned chairs, studying me. I was very uncomfortable...and scared. Their gaze made me feel like I was being searched from the inside out. I tried my best to keep a straight face and show no weakness. After a few short introductions and questions Master Windu started the test. I wasn't really sure what I was testing for, but I figured it was important. I passed the tests with flying colors. Yet, they didn't seem very impressed. The council said I was too old to be trained. _What?! Too old? Did I hear them correctly?_ I thought furiously. Too old...I'm only ten! I knew they were way older than me yet they were Jedi! They were like old grandpas I thought.

Yoda had asked me if I was scared. I lied, saying no; I was trying to be tough, to prove I could be a Jedi. The council could somehow read right through my lies, now that was one Jedi thing I really wanted to learn! If I could see through people like that, I definitely wanted to become a Jedi even more. Qui-gon wouldn't have the Council's decision, he said he would take upon the responsibility of training me himself. That he would take me his Padawan. Whatever that was. A spark of hope rushed through me. Hopefully becoming a padawan meant training to be a Jedi. The council countered him, saying he already had a padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi. So it did mean training to become a Jedi! Qui-gon answered saying that Obi-wan was ready for the trials. Trials for what? I had a lot to learn obviously. That had made my brain hurt a little. The meeting ended by Qui-gon saying "He is the Chosen One, can't you see it?" And the council saying "His fate will be decided later." I was totally confused. Was I going to be a Jedi or not? I would have liked to have known. I shrugged and walked out behind Obi-wan and followed by Qui-gon, mind reeling with questions.

I was told to go back to my room to rest and await orders. I didn't want to rest! I wanted to start my training and get into some action! I was bored out of my mind in that room. There was nothing to play with, build with, nothing to fix, nothing to watch. I just had to sit on my bed, which was the only thing in the room, and do absolutely nothing. I'll tell you one thing... I was expecting this new chapter in my life to be a whole lot more fun and eventful. I sighed, once again I wished I was home with my mother and not in this weird place with strangers. I only had three friends at that time. Obi-wan, Qui-gon, and Padmè; they were either resting as well or doing some kind of important "business" stuff. " _What was possibly more important than me?!"_ my immature, young mind thought. As my mind was going over everything, a wave of sleepiness came over me. I yawned and slowly closed my eyes. When I fell asleep I dreamed of the adventures I would have as a grown Jedi. A smile had spread across my face while I was envisioning it.

The next morning I was awoken by Master Qui-gon. He said to get ready quickly and meet him outside of my room. I had done as I was told, anxious to hear what news he had for me. Maybe it was my first assignment or something like that! I brushed my teeth and ran a hand through my hair. " _Good enough."_ I thought. I almost went outside when I looked down and realized that I had slept in my underwear and had forgotten to put on pants! That would have been embarrassing. How could I have missed something so simple and important as pants?! I shrugged and pulled on the first pair of pants I found, not caring if they matched my shirt or not. I practically ran out of my room and almost smacked straight into Qui-gon. I remember his words very clearly. "What took you so long?" I looked up at him exasperated. Long? That was the fastest I have ever gotten ready in my entire life! It took me five minutes at the most! Qui-gon looked at me with a teasing sparkle in his eyes and chuckled. Phew, he was just teasing with me, I seriously thought he was serious! Not nice. I laughed slightly (even though I did not find it funny, at all) when he patted me on the back and steered me off to the landing platform. We had received an important assignment to free Naboo from the grasps of the Trade Federations, whatever that was. I was so excited, finally some action! Excitement tingled all over my small body, but then my bubble was popped when Obi-wan said I was just tagging along and wouldn't be in any of the action. Dang it! It was like he read my thoughts...weird. Oh well, I was sure I'd find or see something awesome. It beat being locked up in my room all day.

After we finally got out of hyperspace and landed on Naboo, Jar Jar (I always thought he was a complete weirdo) led us to the Gungans' secret hiding spot. Queen Amidala wanted to try to persuade the Gungans to join and aid us in the battle that was just ahead against the Separatists. It wasn't too long of a hike before we made it to the secret place. The Gungan leader was hideous and fat, my goodness. I couldn't help but stare even though I knew it was impolite. As Queen Amidala was talking, the Gungan leader shook his head vigorously, slobber flying out the sides of his mouth. Yuck! He said some things I couldn't really understand. Why did they have to speak so weird? I looked around, the people surrounding me looked worried. What he said must've not been something of good news. All of a sudden, Padmè stepped forward from the crowd and spoke. "I am the real queen of Naboo. She is just a decoy. I'm sorry of this deception, but I needed to protect myself." These were her exact words. I was a little confused but then figured out what she was doing. After a few fancy terms and words she continued, "as your humble servants we ask you...no, we beg you that you will combine your forces with ours and help us take back Naboo." Everyone started kneeling on one leg, so I did the same, although I didn't like the idea of being a servant. This seemed to please the Gungan ruler; He smiled and shook his overly fat head again. Everyone smiled or laughed. I guess that meant we got what we wanted? Right away we started planning for the war to come. We were staring at a strategy war map coming up with different plans and missions for the three teams. It really intrigued me. After about an hour of getting everything planned out and situated, we were ready to head off. The plan was for Padmè or "Queen Amidala" and a few guards to get to the Viceroy, if the Viceroy surrendered the war and Naboo would be won. Jedi Master Qui-gon and Obi-wan were to accompany the guards and Padmè for protection. I was going to tag along with them. The Gungans were to face and keep the droid army occupied while we broke in and took control of the temple. Once we made it to the city things got hectic. Blaster bolts everywhere! I had nothing to protect myself with. Which was pretty terrifying. Luckily I had Qui-gon reflecting the blaster bolts away from me with his awesome light saber. "I want one!" I had thought. Once we made it to the inside of the temple we were greeted by droids. Grrreeeaaattt. Qui-gon told me to find a safe place to hide and stay there. Didn't have to tell me twice. I climbed up a star fighter and got into the cockpit. I felt pretty safe. I watched as they fought against a the droids. They had defeated the first wave. Yippee! They headed to the big silver doors. "Hey, wait for me!" I panicked. Qui-gon shook his head and said "Stay where you are, Anakin." Ugh, fine. When the doors open this creepy guy with a red and black face and horns on top of his head, awaited on the other side. "Close the door!" I thought. He gave me the creeps with his yellow eyes. He ignited his lightsaber. It was like a bow staff with two blades. So cool! Padmè and the guards quickly turned and headed the other direction but were stopped by destroyers. Dang it, I had to do something or they would all die! Obi-wan and Qui-gon had already engaged the Sith apprentice and had disappeared around the corner. It was up to me to save them. But how? What could I possibly do? Then I figured it out.

A/N Hehe sorry to leave a cliffhanger, but it's just so fun! :D As you've probably figured out by now the story is very similar to the actual Star Wars movies. And most of the story is going to be that way. However, I'll be writing about the time in between the movies. Which as I recall is like ten years so I'll have my work cut out for me! -Country Girl-

Hey ya'll! Hope you liked chapter 2! Since we'll be writing a lot of in-between scenes (a LOT!) we'll need your feedback! So please review! ~FangirlingHorserider


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Blowing Stuff Up

I looked down at all the switches and levers. I knew I could figure out how to work this thing, I just had to try. I started by pressing and flipping random buttons and levers. Next thing I knew the Starfighter was suddenly moving and hovering in the air. Yikes! I pressed another button which made the cockpit close. Wrong one! I finally found the control that was the blasters and started slamming my fingers on it. The Starfighter started to move out of the temple. _Uh oh_! Fortunately in the process I was able to shoot and knock down the Destroyers surrounding the senators and guards. Out of the corner of my eye I was able to see that they had successfully made their way into the building. _Good_ ; I focused my attention back on the now really fast moving ship. It was on autopilot. Ugh. I could do nothing now except wait and see where it took me. That was nerve racking! When we exited Naboo's atmosphere I was greeted with a huge war. Big ships on both sides shooting at one another, TIE-Fighters and Starfighters battling around the big ships. The Starfighters were shooting at an oval mass in the middle with a ring shaped barrier. It was… interesting looking. I got R2-D2 to finally override the autopilot and I took control. I immediately had two TIE-Fighters tailing me and shooting at me. _Great_! I decided to try spinning around in circles. My plan worked, making the fighters confused and they crashed into each other. Ah yes, that was hilarious. I swerved around other ships, big and small, while also dodging blaster bullets. I was getting the hang of it, and it was awesome! Way better than pod-racing! I got distracted by the battle for literally two seconds and I was headed INSIDE the planet looking ship! I tried slowing down but it was too late; I was inside and going way too fast. R-2 started freaking out and giving high-pitched whistles.

"We're gonna die!" Artoo screeched.

" _You got this."_ I thought. At the very last possible second, the ship slowed to a stop and turned around facing the way I came in. _Phew, made it._ My moment of triumph was short lived, however, when the Starfighter turned off. _Great, what now!?_ It wasn't long before droids started marching towards my ship. _AH!_ I frantically did everything I possibly could to turn the dang thing back on. Finally the lights came on and it buzzed to life. I started shooting at the droids, knocking them down and having a grand time. I found another button… interesting… I couldn't help but press it. Big bolts came from my ship and hit part of the inside of the "planet ship", which in turn started to collapse. "Woah." I had said out loud. "Time to get out of here Artoo!" I sped out of their at lightning speed, at least, it felt that way. I was racing some of the hardest opponents I had ever known, fire and heat. "Now this is pod racing!" I exclaimed. " _I hope I don't get in trouble for this."_ I thought quietly. I had emerged from the ship just in time as the whole thing exploded into nothingness. Oh yeah!

"Woooohoooooo!" I yelled, pretty proud of myself.

I head the other Pilots shouting in victory too. Boy did it feel good! We all headed back to Naboo whooping and hollering in victory. But the war wasn't won yet.

We landed back on Naboo, still waiting to hear from Padme and the guards if they successfully captured the Viceroy. I was worried about them and Master Qui-gon. Oh, and Obi-wan too I guess; I didn't know him very well back then. It seemed like we were waiting for ages. Waiting, waiting, and more waiting it felt like that was all I ever did to my 9 year old self.

About an hour later Padme and the guards called through the Comm. Links, saying they surrounded the Viceroy and had him in custody and were heading back to the landing platform. Still nothing from Qui-gon though. All of a sudden I felt a pang through my whole body; It felt awful! It felt like a lightsaber had just been thrust through my gut and being slowly dragged out again. I looked down, but nothing was there, just a huge throbbing in my head. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach that I wouldn't see Master Qui-gon again. I started to panic a little and my eyes stayed glued to the doors that they should have come out of a long time ago. Neither Qui-gon nor Obi-wan answered their Comm. Links. " _What the heck are they doing?"_ The adults started to get antsy; I was too. Finally after about a half an hour the door opened and Obi-wan walked out. Well, more liked shuffled not walked. His head and shoulders were dropped down and he looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy; it looked as if he had been crying… a lot. I looked back behind him for Qui-gon but there was nothing. When Obi-wan finally reached us, people started hammering him with questions.

I stared up at him expectedly, "Where is Qui-gon?" I demanded. I wanted to know right here, right now. Obi-wan only ignored everyone and walked into the ship. I looked back towards the door where Obi-wan came out of. I wanted to run in there and find him myself. A search party went out into the building for Qui-gon. They all had sad expressions on their faces, then it suddenly dawned on me; Qui-gon was dead. The feeling in my stomach was right. No one needed to tell me to confirm it, I just knew. Tears had come to my eyes, why would he leave me? He promised he'd come back! I had a spurt of hate, I'm not sure at what, but I just wanted to destroy something. The feeling scared me. Once that passed, all I felt was unbearable sadness; he was the only one I really trusted since I came to the Jedi Temple. Now what was I supposed to do? He was going to be my master and train me to become a Jedi. He was the one who stood up for me and convinced the Council to permit my training. With him gone… were they going to send me back to Tatooine? Back to slavery? I gulped, suddenly very frightened. I didn't want to go back to Watto's shop and back to slavery! I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and looked up, seeing Padme. She gently pulled me into a hug and comforted me. It was almost like I was in my mother's arms. After I pulled away, not really wanting to be touched, she led me into the ship; It was time to head back to Coruscant. Right before I got into the ship I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw the search party come out of those forsaken doors with the form of Qui-gon's body in their arms. I couldn't see his face, because they had covered him with a blanket-like thing. I wanted to scream! I glared over to where they were carrying him. I once again felt the uncontrollable rage quell up inside me. I felt Padme's presence behind me and that calmed the burning anger. She tugged my arm a little harder and I followed her into the ship reluctantly. When we entered I saw Obi-wan sitting down with his head in his hands. I wanted to yell at him. " _Why didn't you save him?!"_ I glared at him as we walked passed, though he didn't notice. Padme and I reached our seats and sat down. All my emotions caught up with me and I collapsed into Padme's lap, sobbing. She rubbed my back softly with her right hand and she ran her left through my hair. I felt the ship take off. I stayed in her lap the whole flight. The sobbing had ceased into whimpering and eventually just lying there with my eyes close and breathing deeply. I stole a glance at Obi-wan when I opened my eyes and the ship had landed. He was still in the same position as he was when we took off. For a second I felt bad for the guy. I had only known Qui-gon for a short time and it was still devastating. Obi-wan knew his master his whole life; I couldn't even imagine how he felt! I had Padme to comfort me and tell me it would be all right, but he had no one. He didn't even look up when the ship landed; my heart went out to him. I wasn't mad at him anymore. What happened wasn't his fault. I sat up from Padme's lap and walked over to Obi-wan slowly, he needed someone to comfort him, and that someone would have to be me. I put a small hand on his left shoulder. I felt him stiffen and he looked up. When he did that I saw that his eyes were really red and there were tears pouring out of them, which in turn brought fresh tears to mine. I looked deep into his eyes and said "It wasn't your fault.", as simple as that. I was only ten and didn't know what to say or how to comfort a grown man. He stared back into my eyes and his stare made me feel weird. I shifted, feeling awkward. He simply nodded, got up, and walked away. Padme got up behind me and took my hand in hers. I pulled my hand away thinking " _I'm ten, not a baby. I can walk by myself."_ Without saying anything I walked down the ramp of the ship and onto the landing platform. Padme had gotten the hint and went to talk to some other senators. I scanned the area for Obi-wan but he had already disappeared. I walked back to Padme and she looked down at me for a second before returning to her conversation. I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. My mind went blank and I looked off into the distance, I must have been in that state of mind for a while because when I snapped out of it, I was in the Jedi Temple in my room. I didn't really know how I got there. I looked around and saw Padme, who was preparing what looked like something a Jedi would wear. By preparing she was straightening it out and putting the many different articles of clothing that went with it in it's proper places. I spoke up curiously, "What's going on?" was all I could manage to say at the time. She turned, and smiled sadly. "It's time to get ready for Qui-gon's ceremony. This is what you'll be wearing." She gestured to the outfit with her hand.

"It looks like something a Jedi would be wearing." I replied.

She nodded, "That's because it is. You are to become a padawan learner. Obi-wan is going to become your master and train you in the ways of the Jedi."

I went silent and looked down taking this new information in. Once it processed I looked back up at her. "Will I still be able to visit and see you?" That was really my main concern. I was excited to become a Jedi, sure… but I couldn't leave Padme. I thought Obi-wan was still a padawan himself, how was he qualified to teach me? Well, he did seem very wise but he was also very young. Could he handle the responsibility? Suddenly Padme stood up, interrupting my thoughts.

"I have to go get ready myself. Make sure you clean up nicely." She said with a stern look.

"Ok." was all I said. I wasn't really in the mood to be talking much. I slowly did as I was told, I washed my face and hands, combed my hair, took my dirty clothes off and put my new outfit on. I looked in the mirror, _I look guuud!_ I thought. I could definitely get used to this. With one last look in the mirror I headed out of my room to go find Pamde, she had said to meet her in the hallway. I waited about ten minutes for her. _What takes women so long to get ready? Geez._ I thought. I would soon learn exactly how long it takes her to get ready and what she does in that room of hers. Let's just say it's not all dressing… Anyway, I finally heard footsteps coming up behind me. I turned around and saw her. _Woah,_ I thought. _I'm so marrying her!_ She was wearing a black strapless dress that was slim-fitting at the top, but then got flowy towards the bottom. It went all the way down her legs and to her feet. Her hair was in a bun, with some loose curls cascading around her face like waves on the ocean. I couldn't help but stare at her bedazzling beauty and sexyness! I think my mouth was hanging open. I recovered from my daze and closed my mouth.

She stopped in front of me and asked "How do I look?" I opened and closed my mouth a few times searching for the right words to say.

I stuttered, "Um… you… look … amazing." I finally got out. _Real smooth, Anakin, real smooth._ I thought.

She smiled though and said "Thank you!" The way she said it made my heart flutter. She grabbed my hand, _Oh my gosh, she's touching meeee! Stay calm._ And started to walk towards the door. The way her hips moved around the dress was just mesmerizing! I tried so hard not to stare, and it worked to some degree... That moment I had decided that I would marry this women and that was that.

We headed down the massive hallways of the Jedi Temple, hand in hand. All the twists and turns confused my poor brain! We exited the building and took a speeder to the meadow that the Jedi were having the ceremony. Once we arrived, Padme let go of my hand. Aw, dang it! We walked up to the crowd of people already standing around Qui-gon's body. He was on a high table with flowers and vines carved into the stone sides. Obi-wan was right by his old master's still face, holding Qui-gon's hand. He looked like he was whispering something, but I couldn't make it out. We walked over to where everyone was standing and greeted them, then we took our places amongst the group of people. A dark skinned Jedi (Master Windu) came up with a lit torch, and slowly lowered it onto Qui-gon's body. He caught fire. It took all that was in me not to cry right then and there, the only thing that was giving me the strength to do that was Padme I think. She looked down at me with those gorgeous eyes and squeezed my hand. I would stay strong for Padme, Obi-wan and even Qui-gon.

Pretty soon his body vanished into the flames and he was gone forever. I didn't realize I was quietly crying until I felt Padme take a finger and gently brush away my tears. I looked around at the many faces around us and noticed that many tears were being shed. I looked over at Obi-wan, he had an emotionless expression on his face. No tears, no sorrow, just nothing. It was like he had just shut down to the world. How can he do that? He noticed me looking at him and turned to face me. I gulped, his gaze could kill, I was sure of it. I broke my eyes away from him and stared at the table where Qui-gon had once been. Only charred ashes were there now. We all slowly filed away, filled with sorrow, going back to wherever life was waiting for us. All except for Obi-wan, who continued to stare emotionlessly into the ashes. I saw a single tear escape his eye and splash to the ground. Padme gently tugged me away, leaving Obi-wan to have a moment of silence with his fallen master. As we walked away into the distance, I finally heard Obi-wan sobbing. I wanted to run and give him a big hug, but Padme kept walking. I will never forget that day, that day when Obi-wan, the perfect Jedi, finally broke and let his emotions loose.

A/N: Omg that was such a fun chapter. You should have seen us writing it. I almosted cried… and then we started laughing uncontrollably. It was pretty hysterical. We felt so many fangirly emotions reading this chapter and it's our own writing! Hope you guys got the same experience from it. ^-^ -Country Girl-

A/N: This chapter was SO much fun to write! Country Girl and I were FaceTiming and it was hilarious! Anakin's thoughts about Padme being sexy were mine, so no judging Country! My dad was wondering what was so funny xD. He was downstairs and heard us laughing! If you liked this chapter (and if you think Padme is sexy) then please review! Thanks! ;) ~FangirlingHorserider


End file.
